Addicted To Power
by Boondocks23
Summary: When HIM is defeated, the girls believe it's finally over. They couldn't be more wrong. The RowdyRuff Boys are hiding something and when a massive battle explodes between them and the girls, secrets reveal themselves. Under pressure Brick finds himself uncharacteristically...protecting Blossom?. Rated T for Language and Violence. PICS IN CH.1/ HIATUS PERIOD! A/N: Still with me?
1. Vulnerable

**What's up readers!? This is my first PPG story and it's been awhile since I watched an episode of PPG. So go easy on** **me if any of the characters are a little ooc or something. Anyways this is a one-shot depending on if I feel like writing more so just enjoy! Also here are two links for how the PPG and RRB appear in this story.**

 **search?client=ms-android-att-us &bih=559&biw=360&q=rowdyruff+boys+fan+art&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJRE4WwE-B54QaiQELEKjU2AQaAggIDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIoogKvCu0GvRSxCaMCpQK8FJMKggfHLL0syCy-LIQkhTr1I4MkhjqsLBowYa1WHPzh5OLLI19aDhVGOQO7f0vrBX7ccZfimn-HflNpBE0nSr8PnId8rULnDWU3IAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgQqexPMDA&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi-iNTXxdTRAhUH64MKHa19A6gQ2A4IGCgB#imgrc=RE4WwE-B54T7iM%3A**

 **search?q=art/All-Grown-Up-Powerpuff-Girls-450913659 &client=ms-android-att-us&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiCm7ihxdTRAhUlyoMKHd7rANsQ_AUIBygB&biw=360&bih=559#imgrc=qTloDediAtoljM%3A**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot of this story. The RowdyRuff Boys were drawn by Yuki119 and the PowerPuff Girls were drawn by Isaiah Stephens. They both can be found on DeviantArt.**

* * *

CRASH! A fist slammed into Brick's jaw and he stumbled backwards. He fell against a van and leaned against it. He lightly moaned as his tooth fumbled around his mouth before spitting it out and onto the cracked ground. He touched his mouth and he could already feel another fang growing into where his k-9 tooth was knocked out.

'Thank you, super healing.' He sighed as he looked up at his brothers who were slowing advancing upon him. Butch cracked his knuckles and chuckled menacingly.

"Hehehahaha! Man, I forgot how good that felt." Butch flashed a toothy grin.

It had been 12 years since they were created but biologically, they were 17 and battle hardened like warriors. Bricks hat had fallen off his head and now some of his hair covered his face. He stood up and put his hand out in an attempt to stop them.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Stand down!" Brick took a step forward and to show no fear.

"We don't take orders from you anymore bro." Boomer grinned.

"Especially not after you saved that bitch!" Butch exclaimed.

Brick looked to his left and on the ground beside him was an unconscious Blossom whose battle suit was ripped. She laid there with dried blood running down her temple. He used his x-ray vision to see that three of her ribs were bruised but of course they were already mending. He faced his brothers again.

"We don't need to harm them anymore. Our father created us to destroy them but those aren't his wishes anymore." Brick explained.

"They attacked us first. So whatever happens to them is on THEM!" Butch cracked his neck and stretched his arms, preparing for another fight.

"They were manipulated by HIM, just like we were before! Let's stop this before it escalates further." Brick pleaded.

"I guess you forgot they KILLED us before and HIM saved our lives. I know HIM still wants them dead and we owe him." Boomer stated.

"HE didn't save us, HE corrupted us! We don't owe HIM jack for bringing us back to this god forsaken planet. But since we're here we can still have fun, without...this." He pointed to Blossom.

"That's funny, I thought we were born EVIL HAHA!" Boomer exclaimed with venom dripping from every word. As he spoke a bat summoned from electricity formed in his hands.

They had been created from snips, snails, and puppy dog tails. Of course we can't forget about the unstable chemical X found in prison. They were made to be stronger and more than capable of beating the powerpuff girls except they were only about a fraction of as smart as them. Of course that's how they usually lost to them in the past but over the years they had developed quick and now rivaled the PPGs mentally as well. Okay Boomer was still a little dim sometimes but he got by. They had even began to attend high school with bad intentions of course. Well at first, until Brick decided beating the PPGs just wasn't his drive anymore after breaking the grip of HIM for himself and his brothers.

"Don't you get it? We can go back to the way it was if you guys just don't want to go to school. We're free to choose our own destiny now."

When they first exploded from the PPGs kisses, they were brought back by HIM. Except they had come back a little tweaked and a lot more sinister. They never knew what it was but they wanted more destruction and they felt more hateful towards everything. During a recent battle with HIM and the powerpuffs, HIM was dazed just long enough for Brick to struggle but eventually snuff out HIM's essence from his mind (A/N: now he doesn't have to get HIM anything for Christmas lol). Since that battle Brick The Bludgeoner had convinced his brothers to stop trying to ruin the girls' school life and actually focus on trying to be somebody or to do something that interests them. After awhile of attending school without a negative motive, things began to turn around. Boomer was in band and Butch wasn't as angry as he used to be.

"You're standing next to our destiny." Butch declared as his hands began to glow.

"Do what you want, but leave them alone...before I get angry."

His red eyes began to glow a burning red and his hair waved majestically from the sheer force of his own power. Honestly he wasn't sure he could take both of his brothers at the same time but he knew he had to do whatever it took to protect Blossom. After all it was the least he could do after she freed him. Butch shot the green energy from his hands, out towards Brick. Brick dodged it and poked his fingers through the vans sliding door. He noticed Boomer advancing quickly with his electric bat. Brick gripped the van by the holes he ripped into it and slammed the van into Boomers side, sending him flying into a billboard. Butch flew at supersonic speeds and tackled Brick through a building. He landed a few shots to Bricks face before his hand was caught. Brick had seized both his hands and his eyes began glowing again before laser beams discharged from them. Butch was hit and immediately sent back through the hole they crashed into. Brick flew after him but as soon as he was outside Boomer slammed his bat into the side of Brick's head, causing him to go down. Butch watched from afar while holding his chest in pain.

"Take care of him, I'll go finish off the power bitch." He turned and flew away.

"NO!" Brick yelled and flew after him but Boomer was on his tail. They got back to where Blossom lay and Butch landed next to her. His hand began to glow as he prepared his next attack. Brick landed with a thud and cracked the ground beneath him. Boomer formed a fireball and hit it like an MLB pro towards Brick. He foresaw this attack and dodged it just in time for it to surprise Butch. It knocked him out and Brick grabbed Blossom mid sprint and flew away, leaving Boomer to check on his unconscious brother.

Brick landed in an empty construction site, nobody was working considering how late it was into the night. He wondered if the PPGs' often stayed out this late and if it worried their father. He leaned her against a brick wall and she stirred a bit before opening her eyelids.

"What...what happened?" She noticed Brick leaning over her. His hat was missing, long hair disheveled, long sleeve shirt ripped, and he was breathing heavy.

"Relax." He simply replied.

"Brick!" She grabbed him pushed him against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your life brat." He growled.

"Yea righ- MMMMMMMPH!" Brick cut her off with a hand pressed to her mouth.

"Look my brothers have been acting strange ever since they visited HIM's grave."

"They did what? That area is off limits to everyone. Do you even know how much pain and strife he's caused to this world?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I thought you had changed!"

"I did! ...but somehow he's held some kind of influence over my brothers even after you got rid of him. I just assumed that he played possum...and as we speak he hides to regain his strength."

"You think he survived? Now that's just crazy, do you realize what we did to him? We-" CRASH!

A hand burst through the wall behind Brick and an arm wrapped around his neck. Blossom fell back in shock and Butch grabbed her hair and slammed her against a metal beam. She would have been able to fight back better but she was still dazed from the surprise attack.

"Maybe once we get rid of you and your sisters we can finally have some fun in peace." Butch gripped her throat with one hand and rammed his fist into her stomach. He then lifted her off the ground and a green energy charged around his body like armor. He raised his hand in an offensive manner. Brick knew he was about to strike.

"RRRRRAAAAAAGHHH!" His eyes glowed red and electricity charged through them.

'I'm supposed to be strong, fast...invulnerable. Some would actually compare me to that comic guy Superman. Well, I don't feel very invincible at the moment. This has been the most painful experience in my life. I've never hurt so much...I've never been so...vulnerable.'

* * *

 **This one really stuck with me so I just had to put it out. I knew I wanted a tragic story but I wasn't sure if I wanted to OFF someone or not. Honestly the ending is open for predictions haha. If you decide in your mind that everyone just stopped fighting after and became best buds forever then you go right ahead. But seriously, thanks for reading and I may or may not continue this. ENJOY YOURSELVES AND TRY TO HAVE FUN AND FEEL GOOD! UNTIL NEXT TIME, SEE YA!**


	2. Redemption

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own anything except the story itself.**

 **A/N: Taylorlee: This is for you.**

 **xXTomboysRuleXx: Thanks I'll try to continue greatness.**

 **Thank you guest and thank you silent readers. I appreciate you as well just for taking a look into my story. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Brick sat there in shock as Butch clutched his chest with his jaw dropped. Brick had never used that level of his laser beams before. The force of the blast had knocked Brick and Boomer back a few feet. The beam pierced Butch's chest and knocked him back as well forcing him to drop Blossom. Blossom was trying to pick herself up but her legs felt weak. Butch leaned against the wall and slowly fell into a sitting position. His eyes slowly drooped and Boomer ran to his side. It was like the entire fight didn't even matter anymore.

"Hey Butch, get up?" He didn't get a response out of him. He stared at Brick with worry.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't mean to-"

"You're dead!" Boomer took a step forward but the entire site began to shake as if it were about to come down. They both looked up and back at each other. Boomer grabbed Butch and left.

"Shit!" Brick ran and grabbed Blossom who clung to him as they flew away from the crashing building at the construction site.

It began to rain so he landed at a bus stop and sat her down. They were at least covered from the rain here. Blossom stared at Brick who seem to stare out into the rain at nothing. His face expressionless like he wasn't there at all. His now wet hair clinging to his face without care. His clothes had rips and tears everywhere. She decided to try and stand but because of her sore legs, she stumbled. Brick had snapped out of his daze and caught her by the arm before she fell. She steadied herself and shook his hand off.

"I don't need your help! You know I just can't believe that after everything that happened, you guys are still the same! The town accepted you just last year! They let you enroll to Townsville high and you walk around freely as citizens!" She had gotten right in front of him so he couldn't ignore her.

"I know." He almost whispered.

"Really? Then what the hell happened to the volcano? It nearly wiped out Townsville thanks to you and your rotten brothers!" As the words came out she almost regretted them. The look on Brick's face was one she had never seen him wear. It was blank but with a hint of sorrow.

"I'm sorry."

That was all he could say as a boot crashed into his chest and knocking him through the bus stop and into a library.

"There's more where that came from!" Buttercup was ready to continue attacking but Blossom stopped her.

"Don't. Just leave him." Blossom waved her down as Bubbles helped her fly.

"But look what they did to you?" Buttercup protested.

"I'll be fine, it's late and the professor is probably worried about us. Let's go." And they were off just like that.

Brick picked himself up and dusted himself off. He exited from the hole that was just created in the side of the building. He wandered without a destination in the rain to clear his head but it was hardly effective. He had just taken his own brothers life for the sake of his own arch nemesis. He wondered how he would explain this to Mojo? Where was Boomer and how was he taking this? He never believed someone could hurt so much on the inside.

 _'This is a human feeling, why do I have it? I'm not even real! I'm just some stupid fucking experiment!'_

Brick was so confused he couldn't tell if it were rain or tears running down his face.

 _ **'Don't be sad.'**_

A voice in his head told him. Of course he stopped listening to that voice a long time ago. That voice did nothing but lie and give him false hopes.

 _ **'You did what any upstanding citizen would do, right?'**_

He never answered that voice. He thought maybe if he didn't respond it would go away. Of course that never happened. It called to him, wanted him to follow it to a meeting ground.

 _ **'You protected that girl from harm. That WAS the heroic thing to do riiiiiiiiight?'**_

"I'm no hero." He finally spoke out loud as he approached a graveyard.

 _ **'But you want to be. You can't hide that from meeee.'**_

Brick found a hideous grave that only read the words, "HIM."

"You."

 _ **'Meeee.'**_ That demonic changing tone never gets any less creepy.

* * *

The girls were in their room getting ready for bed. Buttercup was still fussing about earlier.

"I can't believe they just betrayed us like that!" She yelled.

"Yup." Blossom nonchalantly stated without looking away from her mirror. She needed to blow dry and brush her hair.

"And then I can't believe that it took us so long to get out of that bubble dome!" She started punching the air.

"Me neither." Blossom said with her eyes closed, now trying to ignore Buttercup.

"Then you guys disappeared and when we finally find you, you're yucking it up with that traitor!"

"Yeah? Well get over it. I was only getting answers." Blossom put her brush down and got into bed.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they had a great reason to be EVIL besides the fact that they were BORN TO BE EVIL!" She emphasized the last part while throwing her hands up.

"Whatever, we'll talk about it later. We have school in the morning. Goodnight." And she threw the blanket over her head.

* * *

"I HATE YOU! Why can't you just leave us alone so we can be normal!?" Brick yelled out loud as the rain pelted him even harder.

 _ **'Oh, you poor child. Youuuuu can never be normal, you're just sooo special.'**_

"Cut the shit! Why'd you bring me here?"

 _ **'Always the curious one. You know its been months since you've visited?'**_

"That's because I've changed, I'm good now! The only thing you've done was lead us down the wrong path and make people hate us!"

 _ **'I gave you freedom to do what you pleased. Did we not have fun?'**_

"That's not the point."

 ** _'All I wanted was to be close to you and your brothers. Think of all we've been through.'_**

Brick stood there in silence as the weather poured over him. He took everything in consideration but he didn't trust HIM. But he was a little confused with HIM's motives. Why did he take the time to watch over them all these years. He knew that Mojo was the one to originally create them so it wasn't a mystery that Mojo had a connection with them but HIM was practically the devil. Who knows if he even has a heart or a soul. But Brick wasn't sure if he himself had a soul so that was no reason to judge HIM. For now he would have to trust him.

"What do you want?"

 ** _'A little decoration for my grave would be nice.'_**

"Are you serious? I'm outta here." He turned to leave.

 _ **'A little tense. Is it because of what happened to Butch?'**_

"Shut up. It doesn't matter anymore, he's probably dead."

 _ **'Mmmmm probably. But he doesn't have to be.'**_

Brick stopped and turned around.

"If you're talking about what you did 12 years ago, I'm not interested. I've been manipulated enough by you and for once I'm actually enjoying everyone NOT hating me."

 _ **'Nooo silly boy, I would never do that again. I'll have him good as new with no strings attached. But I'm powerless because of that spell the POWERPUFF GIRLS used against me.'**_ His voice reared back to anger as he spoke about the girls.

"So I just need to collect a few things and bring them back here?"

 _ **'Simple right? Bring his body back here as soon as you can and I'll give you further instructions. But hurry, I need his body before it fades away.'**_

Brick stood there for a minute, weighing HIM's words. After a few seconds he burst into flight, leaving the ground cracked below him. He flew through the sky and down towards a pizza joint. He walked by the entrance door and stopped before spinning himself like a tornado. He stopped after a second and most of the rain had shaken off him. He stared at the glass door which occupied a "closed" sign behind it. He had a key but he lost it a while back and never really felt like looking for it. He never needed it since Mojo used to home school them and he knew basic science. If he could vibrate his molecules fast enough, he should be able to "phase" right through the glass. He put his hand up to the glass and began to walk forward. Without stopping his pace, he went right though like magic. He walked past all the booths and front counter. He went into the back and found a stairway that went up. At the top was a door and after seeing it was locked, he phased right through. The first thing he noticed was Butch laying face down in front of the TV. He walked over and got to one knee as he examined the body. He didn't need to feel a pulse if he focused his hearing. He couldn't hear anything, no pulse, no heartbeat, nothing. His hands hovered over, daring not to touch him as if he might turn to ash if he did. He was gone and only HIM could bring Butch back. The bathroom door opened and Boomer stepped out.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save his life. I can't explain everything right now because I don't have much time. He's gonna fade away unless I take him. Trust me." Brick and Boomer stared at one another for what could have been half an hour. Boomer finally shook his head and covered his face.

"Take him, but so help me you better be telling the truth."

And with that Brick was back in the air. He looked over Butch multiple times before landing.

"Hey! I'm here now hurry and fix him."

 _ **'Set him down in front of my graaaave hahahaha.'**_

"You know it doesn't help when you laugh like that."

 _ **'Noted.'**_

There was a long silence before the very clouds themselves began to swirl around in the sky. The ground shook and an eerie purple arua surrounded Butch's body. A second later lightning struck his body and Brick took a step back. The purple aura vanished and Brick could hear his heartbeat jump a few times before steadying.

"I can't believe it." He walked up and picked Butch up. He was about to fly off before the voice came back.

 _ **'Before you go I would like to remind you that if you don't bring me the things I need, I won't be able to fully heal him and he will die anyway.'**_

"That's bullshit! You said you could bring him back!"

 _ **'Now now child. You think I would lie to you? I said I would resurrect him and I have but he will be comatose until I have my full power. Now go, time...is TICKING.'**_

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Too much HIM? Did I get his character down? Let me know in the comments and I'll reply to you in the next chapter, or don't. It's your choice lol. Do the RowdyRuff boys seem in character or am I a little ooc? Anyway, just try to enjoy yourselves and feel good. See ya!**


	3. Questions

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. A/N: What's good peeps?**

 **TaylorLee: This chapter is also for you ;) lol**

 **xXTomboysRuleXx: My friend, I can't wait for you to SEE where I go with this.**

 **Again I appreciate my guest and or silent readers. Please, enjoy!**

* * *

 **ADDICTED TO POWER CH.3**

The girls went their separate ways after lunch. Bubbles and Buttercup had college algebra PREP. Blossom had AP chemistry and she was about to be late. She found a note in her locker that read _**'meet me behind the gym after lunch'**_. She didn't want to entertain some weirdo but she figured there was a chance it was Brick. Not that she wanted anything to do with him but she wanted to know why he did what he did. She was outside the school in less than a second and there he was leaning against a wall by a door that leads into the gym.

"What are you doing here brick?"

"Hello to you too. I just need a favor."

"And why would I help **you**?" She crosses her arms defiantly. He got off the wall and took a few steps toward her.

"I guess your memory's a little hazy but **I** remember saving your life."

"I'm sure you have future **plans** that require me to be **alive**."

"You think I'm **that** diabolical? I'm **flattered**." He touched his chest with both hands.

"I'm going to be late for class. So if you don't **mind**." She turned to walk away.

" **Wait** ; help me get back in school." He grabbed her arm firmly. She shook it off hard.

"I **never** said you could **touch** me!"

"Uhh...sorry. **Please** help me."

"Just walk in." She waved towards the school.

"Yea but we both know they'll kick me out once I'm in."

" **Yea I** **know** ha-ha!" She mocked with laughter.

"So help me, like **I** helped you." He pleaded and she took everything in and sighed.

"Fine, but tell me why you want to go to school so badly."

"Because...I want to do right." He shrugged.

"Ugh! You better not **screw** me over cause I'm seriously sticking my neck out for you!" She led him into the school and to the front office.

* * *

The principal stood there staring at Blossom. He glanced over at Brick and wiped beads of sweat off his forehead.

"So...he was not attacking anyone before, it was his brothers?"

"Correct sir and if anything happens; I take full responsibility. Nothing. Better. Happen." She whispered the last part so only he could hear.

"I'll do my best sir." Brick said as best as he could without sounding intimidating. The principal almost flinched at his words.

"O-ok, great. Well, I'll let your teachers know right now so you two get off to class now." He smiled with difficulty before they left the room and he fell back in his chair before almost fainting.

Brick sat in the back for the rest of his classes and didn't say anything for obvious reasons. Everyone seemed tense and the teachers were almost TOO nice to him. He didn't want anyone to fear him; he thought they were past that.

 _ **'Who am I kidding? In their eyes I'm a monster, someone who lays destruction wherever I go.'**_

* * *

After school he walked down to the museum.

 _ **'The Eye of Anubis; should be easy.'**_ But as soon as he entered, he noticed how many eyes were on him. The whispers that he could hear were as if they were right in his ear.

"Oh my god!" "Dangerous." "I thought the powerpuff girls got rid of them?" He heard them all but now wasn't the time to be sensitive. He needed to find this artifact with ancient magic.

"Look out!" He heard someone shout from afar. The ground shook and the roof caved in on top of him.

A giant robot humanoid crashed into the museum and the powerpuff girls were flying in after it.

"You need to shut down before we send you to the junkyard!" Blossom commanded with a smirk.

"Where is the Eye of Anubis? *beep beep boop*" The robot scanned the area before taking a step over some rubble. A hand came up from the rubble and caught the robots foot. Brick threw him back and dusted himself off. Buttercup noticed him first.

"Great. Your **boyfriend's** here too!" She pointed at him.

"Shut up Buttercup! This is a public place, it's not like he's **robbing** anyone." Blossom retorted.

"Taking up for the enemy, what **else** is new?" Buttercup retorted with sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"Girls! He's coming back!" Bubbles warned them as the robot came charging. The robot spun like a propeller and smacked Blossom down. Bubbles and Buttercup engaged it.

Brick saw a group of people cowering in a corner. He ran over to get their attention.

"Follow me if you guys want to live." They hesitated as he walked away. He turned back and barked. "NOW!" They ran after him and the place began shaking again. A pillar broke off near Brick. He led them safely along the wall and to the far west wall of the building. He punched the wall and left a giant crater sized hole.

"Everyone out!" They all ran, happy to escape the battlefield. A boy at the end tripped and fell. He reached out to Brick.

"RowdyRuff Boy!" He cried out. Brick noticed a pillar falling from above him. He exploded off the floor and zoomed over to him. He grabbed the boy as the pillar and rubble crushed the ground.

"Oh my god!" The crowd murmured in worry from the other side of the wall. They watched as dust filled the area.

"Mom!" They all turned to see the boy running down the sidewalk towards them. The mother embraced him and wept. Brick stood there several meters away with a slight smile, almost as if he were actually lost in a distant memory.

Crash! A giant robot claw burst through the wall, grabbing Brick, and pulling him back in. Brick was tossed to the other side of the museum before shaking the injuries off. When he looked up, he noticed Bubbles and Buttercup were going back and forth with the robot. Blossom landed by him and extended her arm.

"Come on." He took her arm and stood up but what he didn't realize was The Eye of Anubis falling out of his pocket.

 _ **'Damn, I knew I should have just left after getting the civilians out.'**_ He thought as he figured out what to say.

"What the hell? AAAAHHHH!" She was hit with rockets that blew her back several feet. The robot opened his hand and a tunnel vacuum sucked the jewel in within a second. The robot's eyes glowed for a second and then turned to the remaining girls. Its' face opened to reveal a black hole. From the hole a black beam shot out and hit Bubbles and Buttercup. They screamed out in agony before crashing into the ground. He noticed rockets coming from its feet and Brick knew it was about to take off. It got a few feet off the ground before Brick grabbed its leg.

"Hey! Rrrrgggg, I need that jewel." He grunted as he held the robot in mid air to stop it from leaving. The robot turned it faceless head and shot Brick with the black beam. He immediately felt the full force of it to his face but he wouldn't let go that easily. Somehow he began feeling powerless as if the beam drained him and then he couldn't hold on anymore as he began to lose consciousness. Just as Blossom was about to attack, Brick flew smack into her and they fell back into the broken wall that she came from. The last thing Brick saw were Blossoms eyes.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he noticed the color white immediately. After he noticed the powerpuff girls staring down at him, he figured he must have blacked out at the museum.

 _ **'I fainted like a little girl. If Mojo saw me like this, he'd chew my damn ear off.'**_

"I didn't want things to come to this, but the girls are right. Before we let you go, we need answers." As Blossom finished the first sentence, Brick started looking down at his situation.

 _ **'They tied me to a chair with ropes. Let me just break these and leave.'**_

"Don't even think about breaking those. I saw you get hit with the same laser they were hit with and right now they've been powerless for almost an hour." She crossed her arms and watched as Brick halfway struggled to move.

"Alright **fine** , you got me. Now either kill me or let me go." He spoke with a calm demeanor.

"First, I wanna know what you were doing at the museum."

"...it's a museum."

"Ok you got me there."

"Why did you and your brothers blow up the volcano?" Bubbles chimed in.

"It was an accident. Ever since my brothers went to HIM's grave-"

"They did what?!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yea I know; it was **stupid**."

"Still angry about that." Blossom glared at him.

"Anyways, after that we kept getting into these fights about...nothing really. It seemed like they were drawn to the volcano and before I knew it they diving to the bottom, it erupted, and I didn't know what to do."

"His heartbeat is steady, he's telling the truth." Blossom declared.

" **Ok** then mister 'New Leaf'. Where are your brothers and how come they didn't come back to school?" Buttercup asked, finally aggravated enough to the lowest point. Blossom just whipped her head at Buttercup.

"So now you wanna know where the "traitors" are?"

"You're **damn** right, we need **payback** for yesterday!"

"But we attacked **them**."

"Whatever, Brick spill it."

"Ok...I don't know where Boomer is but I'm guessing home. I'm also guessing he's done with school. And Butch...he's...", Blossom could feel his heartbeat speeding up.

"He's...around." His heart rate rose for a second. "I'm sure he'll be back soon." Blossom knew something was off but she decided to hold off on that.

"Alright he answered our questions so let's untie him." Blossom declared.

"He didn't give us **anything**! I say we **beat** it out of him!" Buttercup started punching the palm of her hand. Blossom noticed Brick closed his eyes and was inhaling.

 _ **'I can feel my power. Somehow it was blocked before but now it's starting to rise.'**_ He stood up slowly as he exhaled.

"Buttercup...who's idea was it to tie him up?" Bubbles said hesitantly.

"Mine, why!?" Buttercup looked forward to see a standing Brick. "Hey, we never told you to get **up**!" She ran over and pushed Brick as hard as she could but he didn't even budge. She punched him and felt stone. She stumbled back while holding her painful fist.

"That wasn't very nice." Brick said in a low tone that was a little more than a whisper. He flexed his muscles and there was an audible snap before the ropes fell to the ground. He stretched his shoulders for a second before smirking.

"You might wanna put some **ice** on that."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all who readers (silent readers included), I hope you have enjoyed my story up to this point. I may take a little while longer to update but that's only because of my personal life. Once I get things situated I'll be writing much more in a shorter time span. R/R if you wish to and as always, FEEL GOOD and BE HAPPY.**


	4. Raging Hero

**A/N: Yall miss me? Lol I know you did.**

 **Taylorlee: Sorry I've been away but I'm focused again and ready.**

 **Disclaimer: I think you know.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Brick stood there clenching his fist and holding his jaw.

"You know if you had put your shoulder into it that might have tickled." That grin of his fading a bit before turning to leave.

"I think I can feel my strength returning." Bubbles whispered to Blossom before charging Brick.

"Don't!" Blossom reached out.

Bubbles tried to punch Brick's abdomen but he grabbed her arm and used her own kinetic energy to throw her back into the kitchen. There was a crash and Brick turned back to the girls.

"You know, I don't like being taken against my will. That's just not nice." He smirked at Buttercup to piss her off and it worked.

"Buttercup wait!" Blossom warned.

"He's mine!" Buttercup blasted off the ground with evidence of her powers returning. He simply side stepped and she broke the wall that separated the living room.

"First time in your house and this is my warm welcome?" Brick taunted.

She jumped up and charged him again. She would've hit him this time for sure but just as before, he evaded right before she could connect. She went right through the living room TV and fireplace.

"Buttercup stop! He's just making you break our house up!" Blossom yelled.

"Then why don't you act like a fucking sister and help me!" Buttercup spitefully yelled back.

"You want me to help!? FINE!" Blossom exploded off the ground causing a sonic boom. Brick's eyes widened as he barely reacted in time to cross block whatever was coming. Blossom's fist collided with Brick's forearms causing a small ripple in the air. Buttercup stumbled and fell. The force threw Brick up, crashing through the roof of the house.

"... What did you do that for Blossom?" Buttercup now looked a bit worried and off balance.

"Are you kidding me?!" Blossom pulled on her own hair and barked at her. Buttercup shrugged and looked away. Blossom just growled and flew after Brick.

* * *

Brick didn't have enough power to resist his unassisted flight. He skipped off the top of a skyscraper and crashed into the ocean. He just stopped moving and closed his eyes. He sank lower and lower into the depths.

 ** _'I should have listened to Mojo all those years ago. Those people will never accept me and I will always be a villain. I couldn't get the fucking jewel and now I'm gonna have to bury my brother.'_**

There was a huge vacuum and Brick was pulled into a metal chamber that sealed around him. It shot up through a tube and the pod opened and Brick fell out with all of the water. He felt a steel tile floor underneath him. He looked around but it was dark and his eyes wouldn't adjust fast enough because of his weakened state. A large crack in the ceiling became an opening as the wall went down into a crack. In the large opening a figure with a helmet stood there.

"What the hell are you doing out in the ocean? Get in here, now."

"Nice to see you too Mojo."

* * *

Blossom scanned the city back to back and found nothing. She searched through the mountains and by the ocean in the direction he headed but found nothing. She didn't mean to put that much force behind her punch. She also didn't mean to cause that entire scene back there. She wondered if he was ok.

 ** _'Why am I worried about him? I'm sure he's having the time of his life now that he's away from me.'_**

There was a flash and vibration on her person. Blossom pulled her phone out and answered it.

"What is it Mayor?" Blossom's eyes widened at the news. She shook her head and sighed. "Alright, I'll let the girls know." She flew straight home.

"They want what!?" Buttercup exclaimed.

"I agree it's out of the ordinary but the family insisted on showing how thankful they are." Blossom made her side of the bed.

"But a medal?" Bubbles scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly on board either. I'll find out more tomorrow." Blossom closed her eyes and let her consciousness fade.

* * *

Brick walked alongside Mojo in a corridor that led to a main bunker with a large control center and huge screens to view the outside world.

"So this is where you been. How come?" He looked down at Mojo.

"People are ignorant. I hate them."

"I don't think they're so bad."

"They will turn on you in a heartbeat. I heard they want to give you a medal." Mojo sat down in his central chair and began working.

"I haven't heard of such a thing. I just got through with being kidnapped by the powerpuff girls and fighting to escape." Brick sat in a chair next to Mojo.

"And did you?"

"Not exactly. If Blossom would have punched me any harder, I might have flown into orbit. Ever since that robot hit me with its laser beam, I've been weaker."

"Maybe if you weren't so weak you wouldn't have been shot with a laser that made you weak, which means you would be accessible for kidnapping, which would make you weak, but not weaker than you already are!"

"Alright, I get it! Just help me, dammit."

"I will scan your body. Go lay down on the table over there." Mojo pointed to a long metal bench that had a slight dip in it for comfort. He laid down on it and a cover came out from the left side and over to the right side before it sealed shut.

"Is this normal?" Brick questioned as the pod lit up red before flicking and setting off an alarm.

"Just relax your body and whatever you do...don't move." Just as he finished, hundreds of lasers pierced his body. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as his fleshed burned with the intensity of the sun.

* * *

The next day Blossom went through her scheduled classes but couldn't spot Brick anywhere. She asked around but didn't get the answers she wanted. Students either hadn't seen him or stated how glad they were that he wasn't around. She was actually feeling sorry for him.

It was time for Brick to accept his medal and Mayor Bellum was at the podium. She was on a stage set up in the middle of a square city block. There was also a giant white screen behind her.

"First I'd like to thank the family who wanted to put this all together. Next I'd like to thank the people here today who also would like to support this hero. We all remember what it was like when The Rowdyruff Boys wanted to use this city as a playground...but now all I see is a man who risked his life to save a group of people. Let's watch some of the news feed from yesterday for those who haven't seen it personally."

The screens behind her went to a full static screen before showing a reporter with slick back blonde hair. He was on the side of the museum and there were people running in the background.

"This is Chad with channel 9 and we saw some activity in the museum with what seems like a giant robot and the Powerpuff girls. We also have Intel that leader of the Rowdyruff Boys; The Bludgeoner is also in there. Hopefully the girls can-", there was a rumble as the museum wall exploded and a group of people exited from it. The camera zoomed in on the scene.

"It looks like some civilians are escaping through the hole which was formed, most likely from the mayhem. Is that The Bludgeoner? It looks like he will terrorize this group, wait...no it seems he is actually providing safety for them! Are you getting all of this?!" The reporter spoke to the cameraman. The camera shook up and down.

The screen froze and Bellum faced the crowd again.

"And now I would like to welcome the family behind this, up to the stage. Let's hear what they want to say." The crowd applauded as a woman and child stepped on stage. The mother, a black woman with long, curly, frizzy hair stood at the podium.

"I just want to thank the man who saved my boy and my world. If he wasn't there... I don't know what I would have done." She almost broke into tears. Miss Bellum pulled one of the adjustable microphones down towards the son.

"Anything you would like to say handsome?" She gave him a nod and he nodded back. He grabbed the microphone and stood on his toes.

"I'm so happy I got to meet him. My friends laughed when I called him a hero but now they won't be laughing when he gets a medal! Heroes get medals right?!" He grinned up at her.

"They sure do buddy."

Brick sat at the top of a building on the edge. He held a scowl as he peered over everyone. They were ignorant, Mojo said and he was right. Brick wouldn't hold that against them since after all, they were only human.

"Alright everyone give a warm welcome to the leader of The Rowdyruff Boys!" She started clapping and the entire crowd followed after. They got louder and louder as they looked through the sky for his streak of red. After a few minutes the crowd died down a little and searched frantically for him. They felt the wind rush and light streak of red flew past them. They yelled as the streak ended on stage and they died down again as their hope was thrown away. It was Blossom and she greeted the family and quietly spoke with the mayor.

"I couldn't find him anywhere at school and I've searched the city a few times. He might be gone...and it may or may not have been all my fault." Blossom smiled nervously.

"What do you mean? Did you tie him up and interrogate him or something?" She looked down on Blossom who (doesn't wear heels like Bellum) stood half a foot below her.

"Well...see here's what happened."

"I needed a break...that's what happened." Before anyone saw, Brick was standing at the edge of the stage. The crowd noticed and stopped looking and started cheering even louder than before. Blossom looked away to hide her blush.

"Ladies and gentleman, here he is." Mayor Bellum announced. She went in to embrace him but he stopped her.

"I don't do hugs." He grabbed her hand and shook it.

"That's ok with me. But are you going to treat your fans the same way?" She backed up and let the boy meet Brick. He ran up and hugged Brick's leg. Brick patted his head and chuckled.

"You're a tough kid, you know that? What's your name?" He got on one knee to be eye level.

"Damian. What's your name?"

"The B-... (sighs) it's Brick. Call me Brick. And if you ever need me, I'm always listening. You just need to holler." Just as he finished, a voice yelled from the crowd.

"If you're a hero then why did you erupt the volcano? My home burned down you asshole!"

"Oh...well I really do apo-"

"My coworker's dog died!" Another voice yelled from the crowd.

"I...-"

"Why should we trust you? I saw you throw a car towards the ocean last week!" A woman from the crowd yelled. Brick frowned and clenched his jaw.

"You know what fuck you and that car. If I see you on that side of town I'll throw YOU in the gotdamn ocean!"

The crowd gasped and began to boo him. Blossom ran to the podium to calm them down.

"Now now people, let's settle down please." Blossom smiled as they continued to boo.

"His attitude stinks!"

"Ok I know, but he IS working on it." She quickly answered.

"Why did he make the hole so big? That's just more money the city needs to fix it!" Someone else yelled.

"Ok let's be considerate now."

"What happens when he decides to be evil again!?"

"Where's Brick?" Damian scratched his head as he looked around. "He didn't even take his medal." He held a sorrowful look in his eyes. Blossom turned towards the crowd and they knew she was angry.

"Now look! He may not be an upstanding citizen or righteous hero like Major Glory but he's a damn hero none the less! He took the time to come out here because we asked him to...well kind of but that doesn't even matter. Just give him a chance because I asked you to." She looked out into the sea of mumbling citizens who were taking the time to think about her statement.

"If this backfires-", the same lady from before started.

"IF...this backfires I'll turn MYSELF in, for crying out loud!" Blossom left the podium and let the mayor have it.

Brick watched down on them in spite. He could easily burn them all for insulting him, humiliating him even. But he wanted them to like him, no, he NEEDED them to like him. Nobody else would at this point.

* * *

 **A/N: I had so much fun writing this, I couldn't wait to post this but I was away for a bit. Don't worry you won't have to wait so long for another chapter. Ok I may be lying just a tad bit lol BUT go easy on me, FALLOUT 4 and HALO are currently holding me hostage! GET HELP! Anyway please feel free to leave criticism or comments if you wish. REMEMBER TO DO WHAT MAKES YOU HAPPY AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN SOON! BYE!**


	5. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long, life has been kicking the shit out of me lol. I swear I'm not running from this responsibility haha so don't worry, this story will get finished. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: You knowwwwwww**

* * *

 **Midnight.**

Brick walked up to HIMs grave and kicked some dirt.

"I couldn't get the jewel. Some robot attacked the museum and stole it."

 _ **'Do you want to see your brother on his feet?'**_

"Of course I do!" There was a moment of silence.

 _ **'You will not fail me again. You will get the location of the next item soon. Be ready.'**_ He spoke in a low tone.

"You didn't say I would have to do all this!" He barked but got no answer. He gritted his teeth and left.

The girls were all asleep except for one who enjoys her midnight intermissions. Blossom finished her glass of milk and glided back up the stairs in her nightgown which consists of short shorts and a long tee shirt. With drowsy eyes she found her room. Before climbing in bed she caught an odd figure through her window. She zoomed toward the window and stared out into the world.

 _'Was it just the trees?'_

She decided she didn't care and hopped in her bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

Brick slowly descended below the top of a tree. He stared at Blossom for a brief second before leaving.

 _'What the hell am I doing?'_

* * *

 **That morning.**

Brick yawned and blew the newspaper off of his face. He opened his eyes and stared straight up into the suns core. His pupils dilated so much his entire eye was a deep blood red. He turned and sat up on the bus stop bench. He looked around until he saw the sun rising over the horizon. There was a tinge of tightness in his chest.

 _'The hell? This sight is...amazing. It's never looked like this before, has it?'_

He was a few miles from the school but he figured the walk would do him some good. He needed to clear his head before school started anyway.

* * *

 **Breakfast.**

At school Blossom sat at the table next to her sisters and Mitch. Mitch was being annoying as usual. He was making some corny jokes and buttercup was getting the most out of them. Blossom noticed Brick in the lunch line and he looked tired.

"I'll be right back, I need another milk." She walked around to the side where Brick wouldn't notice, except he did.

"If you want a rematch just save it and leave me alone." The words hinted that he was still mad.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about that and I appreciate you showing up yesterday. It didn't go as expected but the people are scared and they don't know what they're mad about half the time."

"Is that all?" Brick didn't even bother turning to face her.

"Ummm, no. How's your brother? You never told me-"

"He's fine." Brick interrupted her in annoyance.

"Oh...ok. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later." She began to slowly walk away.

"Yea...later." He just exhaled a breath of relief when she was far enough away. Blossom's eyebrow twitched for a second as she sat back down.

"Jerk." She whispered and Brick glanced over towards her. Bubbles caught the entire show as Buttercup goofed around with Mitch. Bubbles leaned over to Blossom.

"Don't worry, he'll come around."

"I have no idea what you mean?" Blossom stated before continuing to eat.

"Where's the milk you went to get?" Bubbles smirked.

"I'll squeeze em out your tits if you keep on!" She glared at Bubbles.

"So feisty, meowww." Bubbles just leaned back and made a cat wave with her hand.

* * *

 **Noon.**

Brick sat at the back of his Spanish class and was falling asleep to be honest. He couldn't stand Spanish class. All they talked about was food and he loved food.

 _ **'Hope you're not busy hehehe. The Eastern Novelties of the World is your next location. The Fist of Moses is the artifact. DO NOT FAIL ME THIS TIME!'**_

Brick just frowned and raised his hand. "May I be excused please?" The teacher was a little quick with a "yes" response. And he was a little quick to leave. His pace fastened as he got into the hallway.

Bubbles blew kisses at herself in the bathroom mirror. She drew back and raised an eyebrow. _'I'm cute but I'm not thick enough. I'll work on it.'_ She headed out but not before she saw Bricks red shirt rounding a corner. She knew she needed to get back to class which she wasn't passing, but she was nosey as hell and she accepted it.

Brick landed with a thud and a couple across the street jumped and ran away. He noticed but just continued to the museum entrance. The entire place was huge and it was crowded. _'Great.'_ He thought to himself. After using his x-ray vision he found the Fist of Moses in a room near the back of the museum. Mounted on the wall was a small fingerless silver plated gauntlet with a blue-ish aura around it. He gazed upon it for several moments before the rising pace of a steady heartbeat drew his attention. He turned around and caught two pigtails in a small crowd of people.

"I know you can hear me Bubbles. Why are you following me or do you enjoy the museum as much as I do?" He threw a smirk on for such a surprise.

She walked towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well. How about YOU tell me why you're skipping class to go to a museum?" She crossed her arms.

"That class was boring so I dipped. What's the problem?" He shrugged.

"The problem is that you're supposed to be proving to this city that you're GOOD!" She finally snapped on him.

"I could give a rat's ass about how this city views me! Besides, every time I try to do good I'M THE BAD GUY!" He snapped right back.

"Well this is some shady bad guy activity; my squirrels know when something isn't right ok?" She pointed "matter-of-factly".

"What? Squirrels?" He looked around for a second before eyeing Bubbles. "Are you on meds?"

"WHAT?! No I'm not! But maybe you should be since you seem to be bi-polar." She cracked a grin.

"And what...is that supposed to mean?" He held back a bark.

"Wellllll I couldn't put my finger on it before but I'm starting to think you have a soft spot for us."

"Just because I'm through with trying to kill you doesn't mean I like any of you." He just turned and eyed the ancient glove on the wall.

"Oh, you're right. It's not us that you've grown attached to, it's Buuuullllossom." She was cheesing big as he turned back to her.

"That's a cheeky fucking accusation, what the hell would make you think-"

"Squirrels." She interrupted him with another grin. "They tell me everything, like how you were outside of our house last night watching us. Excuse me, watching BLOSSOM." She emphasized her sister's name.

"Alright look, yeah I was at your house last night but only to make sure the kitchen was clean. I know how hard Buttercups head is hahaha!"

"We only had an hour before the professor got home just so you know. But...I'm sorry about what happened, we're all just a bit confused at the moment." She walked to his side and looked around as well.

"Tell me about it." He stared off into space.

"Umm...not that I was eavesdropping but is there...something wrong with your brother?" She studied his face to get a read but it was blank.

"He's fine, now if you don't mind; I'd like to be alone." His tone deepened and she just backed away.

"Ok, well it was nice talking to you." She left feeling a bit guilty. Brick just stared at the gauntlet with lust.

* * *

 **As The Sun Went Down.**

Brick entered the pizzeria and headed to the back stairs. He opened the door to his apartment and saw Boomer sitting next to Butch who laid on across the couch. The slow and steady heartbeat of Butch relieved Brick but he wasn't sure how much time he had left.

"Remember when we got away from HIM and Mojo? We were finally able to choose our own destiny, be who we wanted to be." Brick decided to spark a conversation in hopes that he could mend some feelings.

"Yeah, the first thing we did was stuff our faces with like 50 pizzas hehehe." Boomer smiled and they both chuckled.

"We were not prepared for those consequences haha!" Brick sat down next to him and lightly punched his arm. Boomer sat in silence for a moment before staring at Brick.

"What happened to us?" Boomer spoke with a serious tone.

"You don't remember? THE worst stomach ache ever."

"No, I mean why did we erupt that volcano? I keep trying to remember but it gets fuzzy and then the next thing I remember is getting pummeled by the powerpuffs." He held his head in confusion.

"It was...HIM. You guys came in that morning and you had this strange vibe that I couldn't quite put my finger on. On our way to school you both said you heard a scream coming from the volcano and you plunged right in. I knew it was HIM because his essence never left. It lingered in the darkness of my mind and now I'm trying my hardest to keep Butch alive...by doing what HE wants me to do."

"But...I thought we were done with him."

Brick set his hat down on the counter and fell back on the couch. His eyes drooped and his voice drifted off.

"As soon as Butch gets up...we can...cut him off for...good."

* * *

 **A/N: Praise the sun man lol. Seriously tho sorry for making you guys wait so long. I'm gonna try to get these out ASAP…but I'm making no promises haha. I've kinda got a lot going on but I really do wanna prioritize this story so if you guys remember any good monsters from the show let me know so I can incorporate them. Until next time guys, SEE YA!**


	6. Rough Morning

**A/N: Yo! Time for another chapter ya'll. I got some good feedback from the last chapter so I've got a small confidence boost lol. I'm making it a goal to finish this next chapter in 1 week, 2 weeks top!**

 **Scorpius: Ummm, since villain is fan made it may be a little harder to use. Also why does it seem invincible lol? It can travel to heaven AND hell? So what kind of being is it again? Tell you what, I will use this character "Parasite X" but only if I can tweak it some. I'm not sure if I will mention anything from the fan made powerpuff girls D like Dr. X or anything but I like that you have ideas lol. Just let me know soon ok?**

 **Disclaimer: Ya'll know**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Morning**

The girls were casually getting ready for school. Bubbles drug her feet to the closet, still groggy from sleep. Blossom was in the shower and Buttercup was looking at herself in the mirror.

"You think I should grow my hair out?" She looked at Bubbles through the mirror. Bubbles just waved her away.

"Nah, you look good." She whispered with closed eyes as she began picking her clothes out. Buttercup knocked on the bathroom door before her phone sounded an alarm that rang through each of their phones.

"The mayor?" Buttercup said as she wondered who could be attacking the city on such an early morning. "What is it Miss Bellum? Ok...giant robot. The pizzeria? Ok, we're on it!" Buttercup zoomed into her closet and busted out with her fighting attire (A/N: check link from CH.1).

"What happened?" Bubbles quickly changed into gear as well.

"That robot from the museum is attacking the pizzeria. BLOSSOM WE'LL MEET YOU THERE!" And they took off without a reply.

* * *

 **The Pizzeria**

Brick was having a strange dream. It was strange simply because he didn't have dreams too often and when he did they always seemed to have a lasting effect on him. The dream had an ominous fog surrounding him. Pink bow ties danced in the background and the eyes of HIM stared down at him from above. That's when a giant metal claw reached down from the clouds and snatched Brick up, waking him from the dream.

"BRICK!" The sound of Boomer's voice woke Brick and the rushing motion of air clouded his vision for a moment. He noticed the metal claw clenching his torso and then his body was thrown down like a bad toy. He crashed through the other side of the roof and landed in the Freezer. His head was spinning like crazy.

 _'A dream? No...I can feel the cold air on my skin.'_

Brick stood up and stumbled out into the kitchen. He shook off the dizziness and watched Bubbles and Buttercup attack the robot **(A/N: same robot from the museum)** in sync. He let his rage build up to sweep away his sleepiness. Bubble grabbed the robots left arm as Buttercup caught the robots right arm. Together they pulled both arms back and held it.

"We sure could use Blossom's help right about now." Buttercup grunted. Just as she finished a charging Brick slammed into the robot with a barrage of fists. With each punch he could feel the metal around the robots head dent. One headbutt from the robot was enough to knock Brick down unfortunately. He crashed back into the living room next to Boomer who guarded Butch's body.

"Want me to jump in?!" Boomer was itching to give this robot a taste of his anger.

"No! Make sure nothing happens to Butch, I'll handle this." As he took off, Buttercup was sent flying next to him and crashed next to Boomer. Brick just ignored her and charged the robot.

* * *

 **The City**

 _'I could have sworn they said something bout a robot'_ , Blossom wiped her hair with a towel as she flew around. She stopped when she noticed in the distance a giant robot attacking the pizzeria. _'Oh no.'_ She threw the towel down on top of a building and zoomed towards the robot.

* * *

 **The Pizzeria**

Bubbles grabbed an SUV off the road and slammed it into the robots back. He turned and chased Bubbles but was too slow. She circled him before running into Brick.

"Go low!" He pointed down and she nodded in agreement. Bubbles threw a light blue ball of electricity at the robots feet and it was stunned for a moment. Brick threw an uppercut so fierce the ground shook as the robot was thrown back several hundred feet. But before the robot could crash into a building, Blossom caught the robot and slammed it on the ground.

"Did I miss the party?" She noticed Brick and couldn't help but avoid eye contact. The robot jumped up and began charging what looked like an electric attack.

"Move!" Brick flew towards Blossom and tackled her before a blue ball of electricity zipped past them.

Buttercup stood there frozen. She would have been helping her sisters but she couldn't believe how hard someone could sleep. A robot just blew their roof off but Butch was still laying on the couch motionless. But for some reason she had a feeling he wasn't sleeping.

"You gonna help or are you looking after sleeping beauty over there?" Off of habits she threw a quip at them.

"Don't worry about us, do your job HERO!" Boomer retorted back. She just grunted and flew away.

Brick helped Blossom up off the sidewalk and turned to face the robot but she stopped him.

"Why is this robot targeting you?"

"Is this really the time for that?" He said before walking towards the robot.

"They can handle it; I wanna know why this robot shows up wherever you are?" She got in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Look, I noticed it the same time you did so-"

"Cut the bullshit Brick! There was a jewel in your pocket at the museum; did we both notice that at the same time as well?" She had a stern look but Brick wasn't caving in just yet.

"Ok, look. If you really wanna talk, I'll meet you later tonight. Just wait for my signal." He barely finished before jumping over her and zooming back into the fight with Blossom right on his heels.

Bubbles and Buttercup were kept at a distance as the robot spun like a tornado. It's arms were outstretched for a deadlier attack.

"I'll freeze it, you guys send it packing!" Blossom ordered before blowing her ice breath. The cold air slowed the robots spin and frost began to spread on the robots limbs. She kept blowing until it came to a full stop and the other three rushed it. Bricked nodded at Bubbles who nodded at Buttercup and they all punched the robot simultaneously, sending it flying through the air towards the ocean. They all glided down towards the giant hole in the pizzeria.

"You wanna tell us what this was about?" Buttercup demanded.

"No." Brick stated before picking broken items up.

"Well why is Butch still lying down? Why didn't they join the fight?" She tried again.

"I have nothing to say, for I cannot give you the answers you want." He just held his head low and continued cleaning up. Buttercup frowned and took a step forward but Bubbles stopped her. She looked over towards Boomer.

"Boomer I'm sorry about our fight but if you tell us what's wrong, maybe we could help." She pleaded.

"I...I feel the same way as Brick. There's nothing you can do for us now." He just looked away.

"Come on girls, we can't just skip school and stare at them all day." They took off but not before Blossom could get one more glance at Brick who seemed to be looking back at her also. There was something different about his eyes this time but she couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

 **The School**

The day was moving the slowest it's ever been and Blossom couldn't take it. It wasn't because she wanted to see Brick, she just needed answers. She tried to forget about it and focus on her schoolwork but time was just so slow. Maybe she was unknowingly thinking at super speed which would cause her body to move at super speed therefore slowing down time.

"Blossom?" A hand on her shoulder and her sister's face woke her from the nightmare. Blossom was walking along with her sisters towards the exit of the school. A crowd gathered around almost immediately. School had ended and it was time to go home.

"What happened?" Blossom asked Buttercup.

"I said we should go find those rowdyruff jerks and make them tell us what the hell is going on! Why was butch just lying there...almost as if he were...dead?" Her voice quivered near the end. Blossom could understand her feelings but she would get the information later without a fight. She didn't need Buttercup ruining that while she was away.

"That might not be the best idea. Don't worry they'll come around and I'm sure Brick will let us know when he's ready. Just hang tight girls." They all went home and relaxed, or at least tried to. Blossom stared at her window wondering what kind of signal was Brick thinking of.

* * *

 **The Pizzeria**

Brick and Boomer had cleaned the place up in under an hour. They fixed the holes and moved all of the debris out.

 _'If she finds out I'm still seeing HIM, she'll blow the roof off herself. If she finds out I took the gauntlet and tried to take the jewel, she'll never forgive me.'_

He examined the Fist of Moses which he stored in the freezer. It was a rare artifact.

 _'But why does HE need this so badly? I have to see Mojo before I give this up but first...I have to keep Blossom out the picture.'_

He stared out of his window wondering how to comfort Blossom without giving away his true intentions.

 **A/N: Let me know what ya'll thought about it. I know where I wanna go with this story but I'm having a serious case of writer's block so the actual journey to get where I want is blurry. But as I said at the top, 1 WEEK GOAL! SEE YOU ALL IN ONE WEEK…hopefully lol.**


	7. Smoke and Fire

**A/N: What's up guys? Looks like I made the deadline. Remember to let me know what ya'll think about the chapter and maybe throw ya boy an idea or two….or don't cuz I got this story in the bag already. Anyways as long as you enjoy I'm happy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nah lol**

* * *

 **Evening.**

The sun went down and the day people went home for the night. The night people were just getting started. Brick sat on top of a skyscraper and watched the world.

 _'Should I signal her now? It is getting late and I don't know if she has a curfew but I-'_ , Brick was interrupted by a scream from a woman. He scanned the area and in an alley was a mugger holding a knife to a lady's face. _'This asshole.'_

The man was wearing all black with a baseball cap on. The lady was young and she dropped her purse down next to him. He reached down to pick it up but a voice beside them stopped him.

"Leave the purse." The mugger and lady both turned to the exit of the alleyway but saw nothing but a fading streak of red. "Hey." The voice came from the other side this time and the mugger swung his knife in that direction. He felt cotton ripping on his knife but not flesh. His knife was actually chipped at the tip when he finally saw what he had hit. A young man of maybe 18 or 17 with long red hair flowing down from a red baseball cap turned backwards.

"It...it's you! Hey man I know you're a great villain and I respect your turf but I didn't know it was here!" He pleaded but Brick just grabbed his arm and squeezed. The knife fell to the floor and the man winced in pain.

"Leave her alone." He released his grip on his arm and the mugger grabbed his knife while back peddling.

"Let me just have her purse then, since I didn't get any fun from her." He gave her a creepy smile before reaching out for her purse. Before he could grab it Brick zoomed forward and hit the mugger's chest with his palm. The mugger was blown back with a shockwave and crashed into a dumpster.

"Oh my god!" The lady screamed. She watched the mugger bounce off the dumpster and hit the ground unconscious. Brick turned back to her.

"You're safe now. Leave or call the police if you want. He won't be getting up for awhile I can promise you that." He turned to leave.

"Wait! Are you...the Rowdyruffs leader?" There was a pause after the question and Brick thought about it sincerely.

"I used to be." He finally came back with before taking off and leaving the ground cracked. He flew faster and faster through the clouds with spins and loops.

* * *

Blossom struggled to open her eyes. It felt as though gravity had increased and was trying to keep her in bed. She jumped up as she remembered Bricks words.

 _'I hope I didn't miss him.'_ She noticed that no one else was in the room. _'They're still up. I'll leave a note if I have to.'_ She threw on some leggings, a skirt, a jean jacket, and her boots. She looked outside and the first thing she noticed was the clouds. They were shaped into words that read "Smoke and Fire". She bit her lip and immediately, flashes of the volcano accident rose from the depths of her mind. She shook her head and jumped out of her window; flying off at supersonic speeds.

* * *

Brick stood on what used to be a sidewalk but now it was melted and eroded away. Buildings and houses around him were broken, eroded, and melted down as well. He stared out into the distance where a volcano stood and everything around it was the aftermath of its eruption. He had never felt guilty before but after this, it crushed him. He could barely sleep after seeing the homes and land that melted down. There were no casualties except for some pets that couldn't be saved.

 _'These new feelings suck. I can't help but feel loss knowing those dogs are gone.'_ The sound of boots and scent of cherry blossoms came from behind himself.

"What are we doing here Brick?" Blossom got straight to the point.

 _'Speaking of new feelings. Why the hell do I feel like...THIS...whenever she's around?'_ He turned to meet her gaze and her bubblegum eyes gleamed with moonlight. Her perfect hair pulled back with a big bow waved with the wind.

"We're safe to talk out here." Little did she know he meant 'safe from HIM'.

"Never mind that, what happened to your shirt?" She invaded his personal space and examined his shirt. He inhaled more of her scent and tried to look away.

"Some mugger tried to snatch a purse and got what was coming to him." There was a hint of anger in his voice and she caught it.

"Is he...alive?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"Of course he's alive, you think I would kill him?!" He threw his arms out in frustration.

"No I just...I need to know. Everything has been crazy and unusual these past few weeks. Just tell me what's going on so I can help." She pleaded with her eyes and he couldn't say no to them.

"Remember the last battle you had with HIM?" He reminded her.

"Don't remind me, it took a powerful enchantment to lock him away." As she said it, Brick became more and more enthused.

"What enchantment? How did you get it?" He grabbed her arm and it surprises her completely.

"Umm, I can't tell you how I got it. I can tell you it was ancient magic that HE tried to cover up for as long as he could. Now could you let go of me?" He realized he still gripped her arm and immediately let it go as if it burned him.

"Sorry...anyways during that fight I could feel him slipping away. Like his bond with me was too strong to hold onto while fighting you three off. I took that moment to do something I've wanted to do for years and I broke that connection he forced upon me. However my brothers were not strong enough, I could tell when they mindlessly plunged into the volcano. I don't know exactly what the motive was but I'm gonna ask Boomer later." He turned and began flying away.

"Where are you going?" Blossom loudly announced.

"I've told you what you wanted hear, I'll let you know what Boomer says later." Before he could burst away like he usually does, Blossom grabbed his arm and pulled him to a nearby rooftop.

"Look here asshole, I've been waiting all day to talk to you!" She said without thinking. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Umm-"

"I mean to get answers and I'm not done yet! How come Boomer was watching over Butch like they don't both have the same powers?" She waited for Bricks answer. He looked anywhere but her eyes.

"That's another thing I wanted to tell you but I couldn't for some reason." He finally spoke. "I was myself but my brothers were fueled by rage that wasn't theirs. It was like they were set on causing destruction and it didn't matter who got in their way. When we were fighting...sorry about that by the way." He glanced at her eyes and wished he hadn't. She had her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"Yeah...my ribs were aching the whole night you dick!" She softly exclaimed. Brick put a hand out defensively.

"Sorry I didn't wanna give nothing away from my brothers in case HE was watching somehow. When I realized they wouldn't stop until you were down for good, I...-"

"You saved me." She finished for him. They locked eyes and shared a moment of silence.

"I did."

"Was it because you broke HIS bond?" She was starting to figure it out.

"Yeah, I no longer held hatred for you or your sisters." He put his hand on his chest where his heart would be.

"Then what do you feel...when you look at me?" She had a new look on her face, one he hadn't seen yet. It was a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity. There was a salty smell but he couldn't focus on it.

"I feel...I feel a-", he stopped at the sight of a lone raindrop. He watched it fall so slowly. When it landed on Blossoms nose time began moving normally again. They both looked up instinctively.

"Rain." She said with a slight smile. Brick was kind of glad the rain had such impeccable timing.

"Come on." Brick lead the way as they flew towards the better part of the city. They found a bus stop and got under the roof covering. It was now pouring down and they were both a little wet. It reminded them both of the first time they were in this situation.

With a few more breaths Brick finally broke the silence. "I was in a bad position and he was gonna hurt you. I couldn't let that happen so I shot my lazerbeams. Haha oh man, it's never been so powerful before. I can't believe how easily it pierced him." Brick spoke with a grin but his eyes were sorrowful. Blossom had covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief.

"I didn't know, is he...ok?"

"He's breathing but he won't wake up. I thought I could save them from HIM but I did the opposite." Before he could say any more, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. _'Is this...a hug? Why...why are you hugging me?'_

"Don't say anything else. Just hold me...please." He hesitated before slowly embracing her and squeezing her body. He closed his eyes and they stood there for what seemed like hours just holding each other.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm setting myself another week deadline so you guys aren't having too many birthdays before finishing this story haha. Well, I guess I'll see you guys next time! See ya!**


	8. Infinitely Nice

**A/N: I know I suck for being away too long guys and I'm sorry lol. However I will male it up to you, as I just found out how to upload my documents from my phone to the website. Oh yea, I got a virus on my PC so I've been decommissioned for a bit. I've actually had a little bit of time to think over this story and really go in a direction I see best so just bare with me plz.**

 **Kristiane143: Thanks, here it is**

 **Because I can and will: I'll try to make more cute chapters since I mainly focus on action.**

 **xXTomboysRuleXx: I'm glad you think I'm improving. I think I suck but that's just my insecurity hehe...*blank stare*..anyways glad to know you're STILL enjoying this haha**

 **Thank you silent readers and everyone PLZ ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Night**

The rain hailed down furiously without sign of letting up. The sound was like running a bath and shower simultaneously. Soothing to the ears and wet on contact. This sound could make anyone soften up. Brick felt each and every goosebump on Blossoms arms. He could feel her heartbeat as it matched his own. He almost couldn't comprehend what had happened and spaced out for a split second. But that second felt like an hour inside his mind. He inhaled her scent and exhaled with euphoria. Before he knew it they pulled away for a second and the rushing touch of her lips clouded his consciousness. He felt her hands on his cheeks first. Her pull was dominant but gentle and locking lips was her goal. He wasn't sure why she would throw away her impurity for someone as vile as himself but he would cherish this moment forever. Blossom opened her eyes and realized what she was doing and jumped back.

"I...I'm sorry!" She covered her face and bowed before rocketing away. Leaving a trail of rainwater following her closely. Brick stood there not fully understanding what had just happened. The world around him seemed different somehow. He stepped out into the rain and looked up at the clouds. They were dark and leaked fluid violently, he couldn't help but compare himself to them. Not in a bad way which surprised him, but in the most neutral way possible. He even understood that every dark clouds hides a light as bright as the sun behind them and Blossom was the sun behind him. If he was certain of anything, it would surely be that one feeling.

* * *

 **Home of The Powerpuff Girls**

Blossom let the water run down her face with closed eyes. She tried furiously to rid her thoughts of Brick but to no avail. The only thing she could picture was Bricks face the moment he touched her arm. A song that she heard on the radio which seemed to be stuck with her anyway, played along with her thoughts.

 _ **'I want it to be infinitely nice**_

 _ **I need you like the ocean needs the sky**_

 _ **I want you, need you, want you, need you, want you, need you**_

 _ **I, I, I, I**_

 _ **Want it to be infinitely nice**_

 _ **I need you like the ocean needs the sky**_

 _ **I want you, need you, want you, need you, want you, need you-'**_

She was startled by a knock on the door.

"Hurry up in there!" It was Buttercup.

"Can you not be angry for a few seconds!" Blossom yelled back.

Buttercup just grunted and stomped away.

Blossom rubbed her face over and over until she had a clear mind.

 _'I need to stay away from Brick, I don't know what he did to me but I felt...weird when he touched me.'_ Just the thought had her unwillingly closing her eyes and shaking her head.

She wrapped her hair in a towel, threw on some short shorts and a long t-shirt. She walked out and Buttercup zoomed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Sheesh." Blossom said to herself. She walked past her window, glancing at a red object and walking to her dresser. She took her towel off and stopped suddenly before double taking. Brick was floating just outside her window with a blank look on his face. She looked around first before pushing her window open.

"Ummm- whoa!" Before Brick could even come up with something Blossom grabbed his arm and pulled him through the oval window.

"Brick what the hell are you doing here?! I left you at the bus stop for a reason!" She half whispered, half yelled.

"I...I was..-", Blossom grabbed his arm again and pulled him along.

"I gotta hide you before anyone sees." They zoomed outta the room and down the hall. Blossom noticed Bubbles in the living room asleep on the couch with the TV on. She drug Brick into the laundry room and shut the door behind her. She just covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Brick asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine Brick." She spoke without removing her hands from her face. "What are you doing here?"

 _'Good question.'_ He thought to himself.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, I was on my way home but...I sorta got lost in my thoughts and found myself at your window." He took his hat off and placed it on the dryer before smoothing his long hair back out of his face.

"So you're stalking me?" She still hadn't looked up yet and he was inching closer to find out why.

"No...not exactly. I guess I'm curious...", he trailed off and Blossom wasn't in the mood for games.

"About?" She noticed his voice a bit closer and she peeked at him through her fingers.

"Well...it's just that I've never had a train of thought to myself that wasn't about..PUNCHING...something. Until...that day, I've had these weird thoughts and..and emotions that feel nothing like anger." He leaned against the washing machine and looked around. Blossom dropped her hands and finally looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"This isn't the scene where you play with my mind and then try to kill us or kidnap the professor right?" She gave him a slightly nervous smile.

"I think I can pass on it this time, since you aren't exactly in...fighting attire." He glanced over her figure and she pulled her shirt down with one hand while covering her face with the other.

"Why would you say that? And stop LOOKING you per-', her hand was pulled away from her face with a gentle grip. She watched Brick pick her hands away and for a second she followed them. When she looked back, her lips collided with Bricks own and her vision blackened for what could have been minutes, maybe more. A few seconds later he pulled back and almost stumbled.

"Umm...are you o-", she could barely focus on her words because of the trance she was in. He zoomed past her and out of the room before she could finish her sentence. She looked around for a second to make sure she didn't just have the most realistic daydream ever. She saw Bricks snapback on the dryer and she exhaled slowly before grabbing the hat and examining it in her hands while a song played in her subconscious.

 _ **"I want it to be infinitely nice**_

 _ **I need you like the ocean needs the sky**_

 _ **I want you, need you, want you, need you, want you, need you**_

 _ **I, I, I, I**_

 _ **Want it to be infinitely nice**_

 _ **I need you like the ocean needs the sky**_

 _ **I want you, need you, want you, need you, want you, need you"**_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry there wasn't any action, I was worried ppl may have thought there was TOO much action so I changed it up for this chapter. I just kinda wanted to develop their relationship more since I started this story in my head and it was mainly supposed to show how ppl change and how relationships change under certain situations. The more I write this story, the more I want to do with it, which is the real problem becuz I never had the intention of doing a full on story. This was supposed to be a one-shot and now I've got so many ideas bouncing around in my head I don't think I'll ever be finished with this thing! (Internal screaming) But as always thanks for reading, remember to always smile and do what you need to do to stay happy. Until next time, BYE!**


	9. Reality Check

A/N: What's up guys! That's right, I'm back a lil sooner than expected but that's a good thing right? Anyway I'll let you guys get to the chapter, ENJOY!

* * *

Brick stood in the darkness. The ominous fog surrounding him as usual except it was pink this time. His cap slowly rose off his head and floated down into the hands of Blossom who now stood 6 feet away. She smiled before zooming away with his hat. The fog was blown away by the strong winds and the darkness engulfed Brick once again. He turned his head to the right and a small figure stood far away in the darkness. A creepy smile flashed across its face showing dangerously sharp teeth.

* * *

 **Morning.**

Blossom rolled out of bed and used nothing but her sense of touch and hearing to find her bathroom. She took her morning shower and washed her face before brushing her teeth, eyes still closed.

 _'I barely got any sleep. I can't stop thinking about Brick. That jerk must have found some way to put a spell over me! When I see him I'm gonna...I'm gonna punch him in his stupid face! That stupid grin and that stupid long red hair, those arms that look regular to the naked eye but feel so big and strong. That chiseled chest and WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!'_

She mentally slapped herself and thrust her eyes open. She looked herself in the mirror and pointed at her reflection.

"You. Do. Not. Like. Boys. They are disgusting and they will only hurt you. Brick is no different than the rest...except for the chemical X...and building smashing...and lazer eyes...and extremely good looks but that's besides the point!"

She stepped out and noticed her sisters sitting on the bed as if they were waiting for her. Buttercup had her arms crossed and Bubbles held Bricks hat in her hands.

"You have any adventures lately that you'd like to share with us?" Buttercup spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's not what it looks like!" Blossom exclaimed as she snatched the hat and threw it in her closet.

"Looks like you've been making private visits to see Brick. If I didn't know any better I'd say someone's temple has been invaded." Bubbles gave her a sly smirk.

"OH MY GOD, NO!" Blossom hugged herself and reeled back in fake disgust.

"Well do you mind explaining?" Buttercup chimed in.

"First of all, I don't have to tell you guys everything. Second, if there was something going on it wouldn't be anyone else's business but mine." Blossom retorted. Buttercup just smirked and leaned forward.

"So...you're letting Brick float his boat inside your ocean?"

"I said NO!" Blossom turned away in embarrassment.

"Just tell us what happened Blossom." Bubbles also leaned forward.

"OK, ok fine. I...met up with Brick last night JUST to talk!"

* * *

 **MOJO'S LAB**

Brick sat on a metal table shirtless. A black sleeve with several wires connected to it was wrapped around his arm. Steam radiated off of his body. Mojo walked into the lab wearing a white lab coat. He unstrapped the sleeve and removed it from Bricks arm.

"The sleeve checked your condition and monitored your bloodstream. It seems that your body is changing now that you're not...'under the influence'." Mojo took the coat off and laid it across the table.

"So...because HE isn't in my mind anymore, I'm getting stronger?" Brick was not expecting something like that. He needed to know answers and he needed them now.

"It's hard to say, the test results of your lazer beams came back and there wasn't much of a change in energy output. Although in the heat of the moment you may have unwillingly gotten stronger because you had a purpose." Mojo suggested.

"What, like saving Blossom? No way, I was just so angry that they would turn on me...I think." Brick jumped off the table and pulled his red longsleeve over his torso.

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself instead of me. I was once in a similar state, not knowing what I had become once I looked upon the Powerpuff Girls and no longer felt hatred. I looked out into the city and no longer wanted to conquer it, so what was I to do? Get a job? Join the Powerpuff Girls and help stop crime? There was so much freedom but until then I had only been a prisoner of my own selfish desires. Now that you are free, what will you do?" He looked at Brick with genuine concern.

"The hell is your problem, getting all soft on me. What is this, a soap opera?" He walked past Mojo towards the lab door.

"What are you going to do about Butch?" Mojo mentioned and Brick stopped by the door.

"Whatever I can. I'll make sure he wakes up no matter what."

"Just make sure you don't lose your soul. That's the one thing I've learned that is more precious than anything." Mojo pressed a button on the wall and the lab door opened. Brick walked out without replying.

 _'Too bad I don't have a soul, you forgot to add that to your formula in prison.'_

* * *

 **Afternoon**

The girls were at the mayors office.

"So...you want me to throw a parade?" The mayor asked.

"Yes." Blossom replied.

"For the RowdyRuff Boys?"

"Yes."

"Next week?" Bellum asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes." The girls all said in unison, though Buttercup looked away in slight anger.

"If you think it'll make them feel more welcomed, I'll try anything. Thanks for the talk girls. Would you like some candy?" She gave them each a piece.

"Thanks Mayor Bellum, we'll make sure they show up too." Bubbles said before they took off.

"So how do we get them there? Butch is in a coma or something right?" Buttercup wondered out loud.

"We'll ask the professor."

"All of us? How about you go ask Brick what he thinks about this and me and Bubbles will talk to the professor?" Buttercup suggested.

"Ummm...that's..-", Blossom couldn't focus on her words again as Bricks face appeared in her mind and he inched closer and closer to her.

"What's wrong? I figured you'd be happy to see your boyfriend." Buttercup grinned as Bubbles let out a snicker.

"He's not my boyfriend...I just...whatever, yea I'll go find him." She quickly said before splitting off from the group flight.

* * *

 **The Pizzeria**

Brick walked by Boomer and was stopped.

"Hey, where are you going?" Boomer yelled out.

"I need some fresh air." He simply replied.

"I need to go out as well. I've been here watching Butch the entire time, you watch him."

"What's so important that you need to do?" Brick turned back to him.

"Nothing big, just need to leave for a few and pick up a package."

"What did you order? I'll grab it." He said while turning back around to leave.

"Hey man, I don't ask you where you go at night. Can't a man have a little privacy?" Boomer got up and walked towards Brick.

"Aaaagh, you suck ass. Fine, but hurry up." Brick went back in and sat on the chair next to the couch. Boomer gave him finger pistols and zoomed out in a flash. Brick looked over at Butch's still body, the only movement coming from his breathing chest.

 ** _'Helloooo Brick, how's my favorite child?'_ ** That voice was back. HE was back and just when Brick thought he might have just forgotten about him or died out magically.

"No small talk Infernal Majesty, I've got the Fist of Moses. What's the next item?" He said with a stern voice.

There was a knock on the door. Before he could react the door opened and Blossom walked in.

 ** _'The last item will be the eeeeeeasiest to acquire hehehahaha...CHEMICAL X'_** , his voice echoed through Brick's consciousness.

* * *

A/N: Whew, on my way to making up for my absence lol. Again I do apologize for being away so long but I'm pushing thru and I promise to keep these coming as fast as possible. Remember to do what makes you happy and don't let anyone keep you down. Until next time, SEE YA!


	10. Brick the Hero

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another one. Just wanna go ahead and warn you guys of a small hiatus period just so I can work on my other on going story about the crazy kids from the Boondocks series.**

 **Guest: Yes you will definitely see what Brick is up to. I have quite a lot in store for him soon just be patient plzzz XD**

 **Disclaimer: Nah**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **The Pizzeria**

Blossom had come all the way here so she couldn't back out now. She stood at the top of the staircase just before stopping at the RowdyRuffs hideout. She held her fist up to knock but contemplated for a minute.

 _'What do I even say to him? Should I punch him for kissing me? OH MY GOD he kissed me! Ok get a grip Blossom, you're almost out of high school and you're upset about a kiss. But...it was kinda my first-'_ , she stopped thinking to herself as a muffled chatter came from the other side of the door.

 _'At least I know he's home.'_ She knocked on the door in haste before barging in. _'Just don't think about it.'_

She walked in and closed the door behind her. Brick was sitting with a blank stare on his face before his eyes widened a bit.

"Umm...hi." Blossom avoided full eye contact and decided to just stare at Bricks feet which had red hi-top chuck taylors covering them.

"Hi." He simply said after a few seconds. He tilted his head and gave her a puzzled look. She tried her best not to look but the silence drew her in. They locked eyes and Blossom could feel herself getting warmer, her heart beating faster by the second. She shook her head and walked up to him.

"Alright first things first, what kind of stunt are you pulling!?" Her eyebrows furrowed and her hands were placed firmly on her hips.

"Wait...what?" Brick had no idea why she was angry with him but he hoped she hadn't found anything out.

 _'If she knows, I may have to just tell the truth and accept her punishment. Why else would she be here, but I can't give anything away just in case she knows nothing.'_

"First at the bus stop and then at my house! I'm almost positive you placed some kind of weird curse on me or something!" She threw her hands up in the air for dramatic effect.

"You know...you have a weird way of showing affection. First you tie me up and bring me to your house, then you're punching me into the ocean. Next you're kissing me in the rain and-", before he could finish Blossom covered her face and yelled.

"Shut uuuuuuuup, oh my god! I didn't kiss you because I wanted to, you somehow force me to!" She finally looked at him with anger and a hint of embarrassment.

"Awww, that actually hurts you know?"

"Whatever, that's not what I'm here for. The mayor wants to throw you a parade and I said you'd be there." She looked away as she said it.

"Sounds like you're confident I'll show up." He raised an eyebrow.

"I told her yes so I expect you to show up." She put her hands on her hips stared at him.

"...nah, I got better things to do." He said with a smirk.

"Oh aren't you just a-"

 *****GUNSHOTS*****

"Wait, did you hear that?" Brick jumped up off the couch.

"Sounded like it came from the street." She said before bursting out the room in a flash. Brick looked down at his brother.

 _'Be safe.'_ Brick thought before zooming after Blossom.

* * *

 **Outside**

There was a standoff between several police officers and a group of guys in black. There seemed to be a hostage in their care as well. Blossom dropped down beside the police.

"What's the situation boys?" She looked around for assistance. One of them ran over with haste and he was breathing deeply.

"We (huff)..we chased them from the bank and (huff) popped their tires here. Now they're trapped in the alleyway but (huff) they have a hostage, looks like the bank manager."

"Ok, I'll take it from here boys." She walked out into the open and put her hands in the air. "DON'T SHOOT! It's just me, Blossom!"

"I don't give a shit who you are, come over here and I'll blow his GOTDAMN HEAD OFF!" The man in black yelled.

"Let's not do anything that would cripple your freedom." Blossom spoke in a softer tone. She used her super hearing to catch Bricks footsteps running across the rooftops.

"Keep them busy and I'll take them out." Brick spoke knowing Blossom would be listening.

"I think this is a little out of your league so just stay put and don't do anything stupid." She almost whispered so only he could hear her.

"I'm capable of more than you know."

"I don't need this guy to actually be crazy, he might hurt the hostage."

"Just keep em busy and I'll wait for your signal." Brick ignored her warnings. Before she could reply the robber was talking again.

"If the cops leave and you escort me, I'll let this asshole live!" The robber yelled out.

"I can't make them leave but I'll help you get outta the city." She moved closer into clear view of them. The robbers saw her and all aimed their rifles at her.

"HEY! Do you want a bloody fucking mess to clean up or do you want this guy to live!? Get those cops away from us!" The leader yelled while pressing the gun against the hostage's temple.

"Ok, ok...I'll tell them." She turned and yelled out. "I need everyone to move out of the vicinity! I need it to be cleared in 3...2...1!"

Brick knew that she wasn't actually counting down for the police but for himself. As she counted down he had gotten into position right above them. On 1 he dropped down behind the group of henchmen and used his heat vision to melt their guns. As the metal burned their hands, they dropped their guns in haste. The leader heard their cries and turned around to see Brick.

"Oh shit, it's you! If you come any closer I'll kill him!" The leader was shaking uncontrollably and held the hostage in front of him.

"You sound afraid...I don't think you have the balls to do it." Brick began slowly walking towards him.

"Hey, what are you guys just standing around for?! KILL HIM!" The leader ordered and his henchmen followed. They ran at Brick with knives.

 _'This never gets old.'_ Brick just smirked as the first henchman lunged at him. Brick caught his knife hand and forced the knife back into his shoulder. He screamed in agony which caused the rest of the group to stop. Brick turned to the leader with a snarl.

"The longer this takes, the more pain I'm gonna cause you." He huffed. The leader was shaken by what might be his last day alive or a free man and he wasn't sure which was worse. He drew his attention away from the hostage and aimed at Brick's head.

"JUST DIE YOU BASTARD!" He fired off every round until his gun clicked empty. To the naked eye Brick hadn't budged but Blossom saw it all. Brick opened his fist and let the bullet rounds fall to the ground. All but one bullet he held up for the leader to see.

"Was this how you planned on escaping? I'm disappointed." He flicked the bullet off his thumb which cause a light sonic boom. The bullet crashed into the robbers shoulder throwing onto the ground in pain. Blossom took that chance to grab the hostage and flee.

Brick turned around and slammed his palms together, creating a thunderclap which disoriented the rest of the group. He then rounded them all up faster than they could register and dropped them all in front of the cops.

"They won't be hearing for a bit...uhh...sorry." Brick said almost with hint of nervousness. He cleared his throat after a few seconds of silence. The officers slowly began to clap and one of them shook his hand with a smile.

"That's some damn fine work you're doing Bludgeoner." The officer congratulated him.

"Please...call me Brick." He felt a new emotion as he watched the police force give him a standing ovation.

* * *

 **A/N: Got more coming, this is more like a mid season finale type thing XD. I just wanna flesh out a few things on my other story before I come back to this. Remember to keep smiling and I'll see you guys later, BYE!**


End file.
